


Champions of Old

by juneedes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juneedes/pseuds/juneedes
Summary: "We all know it's a daunting task, but we'll give you time to consider if you'll be a Champion, not just in title but also in your actions."Ethan is given a choice, and also a little insight in some recent legends.





	Champions of Old

 

 

"It's been a long time since I last came here," Lance sighs, mostly to himself as he leads the dazed boy who just beat him to the hall just behind the Champion Room.

_Three years, in fact, after a little girl beat her own childhood friend._

"Welcome, Ethan, to the Indigo League Hall of Fame," Lance welcomes Ethan, though the boy is barely listening.

Well, Lance can't blame the kid. Becoming Champion is no easy feat and it's clear that he is still a little high from all the battles he took to be here. Looking at the previous Champions is not helping the kid's distraction, either. The Hall of Fame can be both intimidating and awe-inspiring, considering it has  _all_ previous Champions in display.

 _Including those three, and_ especially _when it's those three._

"The Pallet Town Trio," Ethan says excitedly as he looks upon their frames placed side by side from the most recent Champion. A girl is a little teary-eyed in the first frame, a boy with a shaky smile in the second, and another boy with a large grin in the last.

"It's a shame that they did not stay Champions for long..." Ethan sighs. Though, they already did a lot in their short reigns, which people now mostly consider to be one Championship shared among the three what with their connections and history, including the disbanding of a notorious gang, the taming of the Cerulean monster, and the rescuing of people in the Cinnabar Eruption. He doesn't know if he can live up to being Champion.

"They're quite legendary, yes," Lance agrees. "Prodigies, but they had... personal issues as big as their achievements. Not to mention that they were just children, then."

 _Children also forced to grow up after all their trials. Professor Oak himself said that they have come of age by the end of_ that _journey._

He shakes his head in disappointment.

"They've grown up since, but they refuse to take up the mantle of Champion again."

_They've had enough pain and trouble involving the title to last a lifetime._

Lance now turns to face Ethan, and only Ethan, as he is the only one up to the task now, after him, and after those three.

"We all know it's a daunting task, but we'll give you time to consider if you'll be a Champion, not just in title but also in your actions."

They will not repeat what happened the Pallet Town Trio. Frankly, it was a mistake just burdening the children with everything the ones with such title had to bear, all because they managed to become Champions one after the other as if their battle prowess is all that mattered.

 _Because being Champion comes with all the responsibilities concerning_ everything _in the regions for as long as one is Champion._

"For now, allow me to register you and your partners as Champions!" Lance proudly says to Ethan. "Until then, we'll be waiting for your answer... Champion Ethan."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly find Ethan adorable and I'm kinda sad that he had to live up to the (truly legendary) Champions before him (but hey, we all do, maybe just a little; Ethan... more than a little) but I think he'll be a good Champion in his own right without any issues to speak of unlike the previous three..


End file.
